In The End
by shadowphantomness
Summary: AU. Fanon. The Triple Guardianship is forced to reveal their identity and sacrifice to the world. Championshipping.


Well, this is a fic request, so…

I hope you don't mind but I love your pokemon stories and have a challenge for you. My challenge is that Ash is forced to take May, Max, Brock, his mom, Misty, Gary, and two professors to either shadow island or mount silver. Missing no is on the loose again or whatever reasons don't much care of the reason. He has to tell then the truth about him and the legendaries. The biggest thing though is that he can't erase or alter their memories nor can lance or charlotte.Oh did you know that Eevee now has a grass and ice type evolution. Hope to hear from you Pagendragon 

Right, so who am I to deny bunnies? **Shrug**

**Title: In the End  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. Phantomness bows**

**Notes: Bold for telepathy, and _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Dedication: Pagendragon **

**Warnings: AU, fanon, shonen-ai**

"I wish we didn't have to do this."

"So do I." Charlotte said. "But I suppose there is nothing we can do about it. The only bright side I can see is that after this life ends, things will be safer…"

Ash nodded, not looking at Lance. The Dragon Master was frowning, but he had good reason to. It seemed that somehow, Missingno had sprung up again, and so, their best bet was to seal its power in Shadow Island.

The part he was not so fond of was that they had to bring witnesses, and Serebii had been quite strict. No memory tampering.

Still… this was a deadly knowledge, and he and Charlotte would have difficulties protecting Ash from the repercussions.

But if Ash were willing…

That changed everything.

"So, what's going on, Ash?" Misty asked, as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I mean, it's nice that you've arranged a get-together for all of us, but why are we going to the Shamouti Islands?"

"I thought you liked the tropical weather there." Ash grinned. "And I'm sure Brock won't mind hitting on all those girls in bikinis."

May smiled as Brock flushed. Max was eagerly leaning over the side of their rented boat, gazing at the wild water pokémon nearby. Professors Oak, Elm, and Birch were engaged in a discussion about the merits of evolution stones versus trade evolution. Gary didn't seem to be talking to anyone, and May was giving him dirty glares every so often. Why had Ash invited him? They were hardly friends. Maybe he wanted to patch things up with his rival, but _still_!

Ash's mom was leaning back with the sun on her face, tanning on the boat deck.

Ash poured himself a glass of lemonade from the pitcher and closed his eyes, wishing that he could be happier. But how could he, when he knew that they were heading to danger?

Well… not so much danger, as terror… he didn't relish the explanations, but it had to be done.

It was too hard keeping things a secret, and it would be nice to have moral support – if possible. If not, at least he wouldn't have to make excuses for his strange absences.

He sighed.

"Is something wrong?" May asked.

Ash almost jumped. "Just thinking." He said honestly. "The others will be meeting us when we get there."

"The others? Who else did you invite?"

"Lance and Charlotte." Ash said promptly.

Gary looked up, his eyes narrowing. "And why did you invite two other Champions? You're not planning on taking us on a hunt after legendary pokémon, are you? Because if you are, I want out."

Ash winced. That had hit a little too close to home. It wasn't precisely the truth, but he'd be lying if he said it had nothing to do with legendary pokémon.

Gary took his silence for assent, and frowned.

What was Ash thinking? Messing with legendary pokémon was _dangerous._ He ought to know that by now!

Not much more was said as they arrived at Shadow Island. The island itself looked relatively peaceful, but when Ash requested that they accompany him to the peak of the hill, they were a bit unnerved.

How odd…

Charlotte and Lance were already waiting, with slightly impatient expressions. They must have flown in on their pokémon.

"Well?"

"I know." Ash said nervously. "Mom, everyone…" He took a deep breath. "I have a confession to make."

Misty and May gave him comforting smiles. Gary snorted in derision, while the Professors paused in their discussion.

"What is it, dear?" Delia asked.

Ash took a deep breath. "I…I'm a legendary pokémon."

The stunned silence that greeted his announcement was expected, but the fact that Gary pointed his Pokédex at him to scan was slightly irritating.

Nothing popped up, and Ash sighed.

"Perhaps," Lance said quietly, and there was something dark in his voice, "You should transform, Ash. That might help."

Ash shook his head. "Not yet. They aren't in formation and I'm not going to risk Missingno's escape."

"Very well…"

Charlotte shook her head. "You didn't have to do this, Ash."

"But it's safer this way." Ash replied. "Um, Professors… would you three mind standing over here?"

He indicated a small outcropping of rock that seemed to give off a yellow sheen. With a shrug, Birch, Oak and Elm moved over.

"Misty, Gary, and May, can you guys stand next to Charlotte?"

"Whatever." Gary said. Misty and May looked curious, but obeyed; sure that Ash would give an explanation soon.

Charlotte nodded, and the area around her began to shimmer with a reddish aura. Brock looked surprised, but managed to curb his playboy instincts, sensing that this was important.

Misty frowned, wondering why the temperature was becoming so warm. Surely…

"And I need Max, Brock and my Mom to stand next to Lance please."

The Dragon Master gave a curt nod in acknowledgement, as he clasped his hands together. A corona of ice-blue light swirled around him, and ice began to form on the edge of his cloak.

Ash took a deep breath as he looked at the three Professors, before walking over to them. As he held out his hands, a pair of scales formed. The crossbar was black, and the plates were golden, three of them. On each plate bobbed a ball of colored light – red, blue and yellow, the three primary colors.

"We're ready." Lance said.

Ash took a deep breath, as he nodded. He reached under his shirt and pulled out a black amulet. It was nothing more than a piece of rock with the rude carving of a bird on it, but as it swung from the thin gold chain, all assembled felt a shiver run down their spine.

"I summon the elements of fire, ice and thunder. May the three forces of nature combine. Now reveal to me my destiny, and my true form will revive." Ash whispered, his eyes looking sad as the chant finished. A strange wind began to blow around him, shielding his form from view.

Gold, that was the first thing the watchers noticed. Sunlight glinted off a pair of golden wings, trailing from his shoulders. Below them lay another pair of wings, but these were jet-black. Ash's face was still recognizable, but his eyes were now a pure golden color, and around his face, just beneath the spiky fringe of his hair, sprouted several tufts of black feathers. A golden breastplate glimmered on his chest, stopping at his thighs with a pleated mail skirt. His legs were covered with sleek black feathers trailing down to wicked-looking golden talons. Three long tail feathers swept from his back below his wings, and in his hands a staff appeared – the tip showing a golden star cradled in the arms of a moon, a blue so dark it appeared black. White wispy wings surmounted the sides, a black gem embedded in a golden cuff leading down to a body of clear crystal ending in a sharp metal blade.

"Destiny…" Misty whispered. "I…"

Ash nodded. "I'm sorry, Misty, but it had to be done. As Missingno's carrier once upon a lifetime, it would be unfortunate for you to lose your soul. You know that. And May, I apologize too. I wish things could have turned out better and you had never become Serebii's pawn. As for you, Gary… you once tried to wield legendary power, once upon a lifetime, but fortunately it was a failure. Still, the three of you have become tainted, and so, you must be purified in the flames."

Gary spluttered while May flinched, trying to figure out what was happening.

"However," Ash continued with a sad smile, "I'm glad you are here, because I still count you as my friends."

And someone would have to write the chronicle aright…

Ash turned to the next trio. "Max, Brock… you two have been great friends, always being there to support me. And mom, how can I repay you for what you have done? I wish I could become a better son, but my duty comes first. I'm sorry. I'll always cherish our friendship."

Tears were running down Delia's cheeks, and Brock held Max as the boy stared, unsure of what was happening but worried nonetheless.

Ash took another deep breath. "Professors… I assure you that the three of you haven't been forgotten. If not for your discoveries, I would never have been able to go on my pokémon journey. But knowledge is such a double-edged sword – many times your careless actions regarding ancient artifacts have cost the death of a guardian. But I want to say that I forgive you for that."

The area around them suddenly began to crackle with lightning, the air itself sparking.

"Are you prepared?" Lance asked in a soft voice.

Ash nodded, as the two other Champions walked up to him.

"I'm so sorry, Lance, Charlotte… I'm never strong enough."

"Hush." Lance said. "You know we do not hold your failings against you."

Charlotte nodded, giving him a hug. "We have always known that our duty is thus. We were created to support you, after all. Defeat Missingno and bring peace to this realm once again."

Lance said no more, but Ash – no, Destiny – hugged him tightly, feeling sorrow pool in his heart.

**Shh.**

**Lance… I…**

**I know.**

**I wish things didn't have to be this way!**

**It is our fate. We shall find each other again.** Lance reassured him, as he bent down and captured the boy's lips in a quick kiss. **Now do your duty.**

The assembled gaped at the display of affection, but then watched as both Champions stepped back – quite a distance from everyone but Ash, and the strange black outcropping in their triangle of colored lights began to glow brighter.

Charlotte and Lance knelt, clasping their hands in front of their chests as their auras dimmed to nothingness.

"This duty entrusted in me, I grant my power to Destiny." Both intoned, eerily silent, before their bodies began to shimmer with light. The watchers watched in horror as they both drew lines down their chests, and instantly, the flesh split open, as… something began to emerge.

Lance hissed in pain, but his eyes were clear as the last of the metal solidified into a thin rapier with no ornamentation, pure silversteel. "Take the Sacred Sword."

Charlotte had already crumpled, a pale round shield of golden hue casting a soft glow over her corpse, bare of designs. Ash held out his hands, and watched as the Sacred Shield rested on his left arm, sliding into position, even as he gripped the Sword tightly with his right.

With the deaths of two guardians, the temporary seal on Missingno cracked, and the demon pokémon emerged, spitting, reaching out its tentacles towards the bright spark. Destiny stood tall and proudly, even as his friends tried to rush forwards and help, but could not; trapped inside the triangle of light they had drawn.

All they could do was watch, even as Ash half-smiled, bringing his sword up, even as he focused power, so much power, even as cards swirled and danced in a living shield and finally, the demon fell, hissing dejectedly.

"It is always thus." Ash said, almost fondly, as his sword pierced the monster's core and it collapsed, bleeding into black slime. "This is the hidden battle that occurs life after life. These are the unsung dead that keep the peace."

His eyes flashed, as the Sacred Sword and Shield both vanished, and instead, his Cosmos staff appeared in hand.

"The power of the stars will hold you for another time." He said. "By the power of the Last of the Chosen, The Thunder Guardian of the Guardianship, and by the power of Serebii's time, may this sealing be complete!"

A strange spangled energy, almost like miniature shooting stars, surrounded Missingno, and it wailed as a sphere formed, a cage, a prison…

Ash calmly held out his hands, and the sphere rested in between them, barely the size of a poke ball. He smiled, once, and then collapsed. At that moment, the nexus of light dissolved into nothingness and everyone watching rushed forwards.

Oak was bubbling with questions, but as Delia held him, she realized exactly why he had shown this to them.

There was no pulse…

And as minutes passed, his appearance flickered, changed, until there was nothing there but a child from Pallet Town who looked like he was asleep.

His friends cried tears over him, and inspired, Professor Elm wrote a book on the lost heroes, and perhaps, things were better this way.

But they were safe, and now they understood.

Safety was not free. The ones who had paid the price – the Chosen One closest to their hearts was gone!

And they knew, and waited for him to come again.

End Fic

Completed 1/10/07

br

br

And yes, I did know about Leafia and Glacia. They're so kawaii!

Lance: You killed us again?

Phantomness: Triple guardianship-wise, of course I did

Ash: That's not fair!

Phantomness: Well, life and fanfiction are usually _not_ fair. Besides, you always hurt the characters you love! Anyways, review please!


End file.
